Bethany Tully
Biography Bethany was born in 361 to Lord Hoster Tully and his wife, Lady Donella Tully (nee Vance). She is the twin of Brynden, and was born only six minutes before him. She was also the weaker of the two (born small and pale, and wheezing instead of crying), an omen resulting in the longest six minutes of her parents' lives, until they confirmed the healthy birth of her twin brother. By the grace of the Seven, Bethany survived the first night, and she survived her second, and third, and so on, barely gripping onto life while her brother was the epitome of good health. The maester predicted her death when her wheezing turned into coughing, but miraculously, she clung onto life until the odd symptoms eventually abated. While never truly healthy, Bethany proved she was a survivor, and even grew into a beautiful child, and later a beautiful young woman. She still suffers from asthmatic symptoms, and they worsen at night, regularly resulting in loss of sleep, and lack of energy. The only daughter, Donella kept Bethany close, teaching her the ways of the court. Though never a skilled singer due to her infirmity, Bethany proved a talented dancer due to her grace and light feet. She is also talented with the harp, in calligraphy, and in painting, and sewing. She is also knowledgeable in heraldry and stories, and things of the like, making her a good conversationalist and popular member of her family's court. While being treated by the maester, she also got her first dose of alchemy at a young age, which began in brewing medicinal teas and soups, sleeping drinks, and later in making other healing poultices. In learning about medicine, she also learned about poisons, though she was warned not to dabble in the latter. Seemingly sweet and guileless due to her sickliness and girlish beauty, she is easy to underestimate and ignore, a trait her mother told her to use to her advantage. While learning to be courtly, she also learned how to become a skilled investigator. She never had problems making or keeping friends, from low to highborn, and her courtly skills and harmless nature made her easy to like and trust, just as her mother said they would. Before long, she was savvy to nearly all court gossip, and even rumors from outside Riverrun's walls. Whether or not they realized it, people divulged secrets to Bethany. Some divulged half truths but other bits and pieces of information, which allowed Bethany to piece together the truths that people were too afraid to say, even as a young girl. By the time she was an adult, Bethany had learned how to read people and could tell when people were lying, or what people's true motivations were. She was a master investigator and knew how to glean the information she wanted from outside sources, when needed. Timeline * 361 AC: Twins Brynden and Bethany are born to Lord Hoster and Lady Donella. * 368 AC: Lady Donella passes. * 371 AC: Lord Hoster dies, as does Dessa Tully (nee Deddings) with her unborn child, not long after. * 380 AC: Edmyn leaves Brynden behind as a castellan, and Bethany travels with Edmyn to Oldtown. Currently Bethany is in Raventree Hall where she awaits her brothers' return. Family Edmure Tully, b. 270 AC – 325 AC m. Roslin Tully née Frey, b. 283 AC – 344 AC Hoster Tully, b. 300 AC – d. 371 AC m. Donella Tully née Vance, b. 332 AC – 368 AC Edmyn Tully, b. 349 m. Dessa Tully née Deddings, b. 350 AC – 371 AC Brynden Tully, b. 361 AC Bethany Tully, b. 361 AC Carla Tully, b. 306 AC – 37? AC Robb Tully, b. 315 AC Supporting Characters * Maester Talbott (Gift: Benevolence): A figure that entered her life when she was just a baby, Talbott is a kind man skilled in the arts of alchemy, specifically healing. He accompanies Bethany and serves as a counselor, as well as a mentor. * Septa Myrna (Gift: Agent): Myrna is a strict woman, and a knowledgeable tutor. She remains a loyal companion and friend of Bethany's. Like Talbott, she is a counselor of sorts, but she also considers herself a protector. * Lynessa "Lyna" Goodbrook (Gift: Beauty): Lyna is only two years older than Bethany, and the two have known each other all their lives and are close friends. Lyna is beautiful and a skilled flutist and singer, but is distrustful of others. Lyna is a lady-in-waiting for Bethany. * Mariya Darry (Gift: Acumen): Mariya is three years younger than Bethany, but due to the two being related and both being twins, they have a strong relationship. She has a sharp mind that would make her an excellent negotiator and businesswoman, as well as a silver tongue that she uses to extract and implant information from/in others. She is a lady-in-waiting to Bethany. (Approved by House Darry's player!) * Ser Bruce Wayn (Gift: Strong): Bruce is an older knight sworn to House Tully. He is stubborn and proud and takes his role as her protector very seriously. He seldom speaks. .... Category:House Tully Category:Riverlander